


Alright

by goddessofcruelty



Series: Chrisaac One Shots [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Catboy Isaac Lahey, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, PWP, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 03:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2094534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddessofcruelty/pseuds/goddessofcruelty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris wakes about six hours after he's stumbled his way to bed, and there's a rough tongue sliding across his neck, and for a minute it feels so good that he just lets it, even arches into it a little. And then his brain kicks in, and he realizes what it must be, and opens bleary eyes to see Isaac curled into his side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alright

All three witches start chanting in unison, and Stiles screams at Scott and Isaac. “Now!”

The wolves attack, and Chris starts unloading poisoned crossbow quarrels into the trio.

The one in front of Scott falls limp, and he severs her throat and then looks up, as the other two keep chanting. Scott sees Stiles charge out from the treeline, brandishing that stupid mountain ash baseball bat, and then a wave of blue-green energy surges from the women.

Five seconds later, it's over, and Isaac has disemboweled one, Stiles bashing the head of the other to a pulp.

Scott takes a deep breath, retracts his wolf, and sits down on a rock to mentally recover. But he's not granted that luxury, because Isaac and Stiles start screaming in unison. Scott and Chris rush over, but they can't see anything that could be causing the pain, and Scott hauls Stiles into his lap, trying to take the pain, but it doesn't work. And he's so _afraid_ that he's losing Stiles, but then it stops, again simultaneously and both boys slump.

Chris settles Isaac on the ground, frowning, and then swearing. “Scott, does Stiles have...ears?”

Scott blinks. “What, of course he has-” And then he cuts off as he sees movement in the spiky mess of Stiles dark hair. He brush it back to see what looks like...cat ears?

-

“I've never seen anything like this before.”

Deaton has Stiles and Isaac sitting next to each other on the exam table, and they've since grown long tails that are currently wrapping around each other in anxious motion. Isaac's coloring is a soft golden where Stiles' is jet black.

The vet shakes his head as he lifts Stiles hand, which is slowly fusing into a paw. “I will look into it. There's nothing I can do for now. Best take them home and make them comfortable.”

Stiles starts to say something, but all that comes out is a mewl. He blinks and then looks at Isaac, who makes the same attempt, with the same results, though his meow is slightly higher-pitched.

-

They seem to level out within the next hour, or at least there aren't any other obvious changes, and Scott reluctantly takes Stiles home to his dad, while Chris and Isaac head home.

Chris opens the door and follows Isaac in, idly watching the golden tail swaying as he stalks into his room. The older man grabs himself a sandwich, but when he pokes his head into Isaac's room, the boy is curled up on top of his sheets, seemingly asleep.

After he's snacked, Chris takes a shower and then throws on a pair of pajama pants and settles in front of the TV, puts something random on, and pulls out the whiskey. Seeing Isaac like that, limp on the ground, had reminded him of all the others he had lost, and Chris intended to drink until he couldn't see their faces anymore.

-

Chris wakes about six hours after he's stumbled his way to bed, and there's a rough tongue sliding across his neck, and for a minute it feels so good that he just lets it, even arches into it a little, and then his brain kicks in and he realizes what it must be, and opens bleary eyes to see Isaac curled into his side.

“Isaac,” he says softly, questioning, and big blue eyes look up at him, glimmering with something Chris can't identify.

The boy holds up useless paws as he makes soft kitten noises, and swipes them across his clothing. “Oh, fuck, yeah, okay,” Chris mumbles in a sleep-rough voice, and sits up, swinging his feet over the side.

Isaac comes to stand in front of him, and Chris tugs the boy's shirt off, rising to pull it over Isaac's head, and without thinking, he reaches out and runs a thumb across the side of Isaac's cat ears. The boy goes stiff, and Chris shakes his head.

“Sorry, Isaac,” he rumbles softly, but the golden curls shake slightly and then push into the waiting hand. “Oh, it was okay, alright, whatever you need, kid.”

He scratches softly at Isaac's ears until he pulls back a bit and tugs at the waistband of his jeans with his paws.

“Alright, alright.” Chris unbuttons Isaac, slides down the zip, and then carefully pulls the tail through the slot they'd cut for it, before letting the denim pool on the floor. Now all Isaac's got on is a pair of boxers, cut to let his tail through, and he seems content enough, climbing up on the bed and curling up.

Chris shrugs, more than a little drunk still and climbs in with him.

Isaac settles a paw on Chris' chest, claws poking into his skin just a tiny bit as Isaac kneads, and Chris turns his face to see glowing golden eyes.

“Isaac, you okay?”

Instead of answering, Isaac shifts to kneel right beside Chris, and the human tilts his head. “You need something, kid?”

Isaac nods.

“Okay, whatever it is, anything you need.”

Isaac purrs softly and leans down over Chris, and the human is still fuzzy enough that he doesn't understand what's happening until that little cat tongue is sliding across his neck again and Isaac's straddling him, the hard length of his cock rubbing along Chris' thigh.

“Isaac,” he mumbles, trying to get up, but he's easily held down by Isaac's superior strength. The golden eyes flash as he snarls down at Chris and then resumes licking the human's skin.

It feels really nice, and Chris is floating a bit. That is, until the tongue swipes across a nipple and it sends shocks through the older man. His eyes fly open and he inadvertently rolls his hips upward. Isaac seems to appreciate this, and spends an extensive amount of time teasing at them, and Chris can't help burying a hand in Isaac's hair, running a thumb along the sensitive ear, which causes a shudder to run through the boy.

Isaac pushes his head into Chris hand's, making those soft mewling noises, and his claws knead more roughly, claws piercing the skin of Chris' abdomen, which causes him to hiss in pain. Isaac twitches away once he realizes what he's done, and Chris sits up.

“Shh, it's okay, I'm fine.”

He reaches out and tugs Isaac to him, stroking a hand along the boy's back, which incites another round of purring, and Isaac pressing himself against Chris' leg once again. Chris absently slides down as Isaac starts making those noises again, and gently strokes along the long tail.

He does that a few times until Isaac shifts, and then his hand inadvertently slides lower, along the curve of Isaac's ass. Chris jerks it back but not before he feels a wetness, and he's confused until Isaac moves so that he's pressing himself into the large hand once more.

“You need these off, kid?”

Isaac mewls again, lower and more plaintively, and Chris sighs and kneels up, maneuvering the underwear off, and he's pretty certain that this is not alright but he's way too drunk to care right now.

Isaac presses into him, slots his dick into the curve of Chris' hip, and the older man reaches to grip the plump cheek behind, feeling that same wetness, and following it to its source, questing finger easily sliding into a well-slicked passage, and Isaac makes a desperate noise and ruts up against Chris harder.

And that's when it clicks for Chris, slots into place, and he adds two more fingers, curling them into the heat of the boy.

“You're in heat, Isaac,” he murmurs against the boy's ear, hushing him when he starts to whimper. “Shh, it's alright, I'll take care of you.”

And he does, fucks Isaac with his fingers as the boy shamelessly rubs himself against Chris, who reaches a hand up and strokes the cat ears.

“C'mon, kitten,” he mumbles, “Come for me.”

And Isaac does, hole clenching around the invading fingers as he coats Chris' stomach with his seed, but it's not enough, and Isaac making even more distressed noises now, and he's crying, crystal tears glimmering on soft, pale cheeks.

“I have to fuck you Isaac,” he ventures after a minute, and the boy tugs away, and Chris thinks for one second that he's scared the kid, but then Isaac folds himself in half, curls paws under his chin and arches his back, present himself to Chris, tail lifting up to curl to the side, exposing his puffy pink hole, and Chris' cock jumps in his pajamas.

“Jesus Christ,” he swears, “ _look_ at you, little cat in heat.”

He steps off the bed only for a second to remove his pants and then he crawls onto the bed, hands sliding all over the boy, stroking the cat ears once more, trailing along the curved spine, and then gliding along the soft tail before he dips three fingers into Isaac once more.

He makes a desperate meow, and Chris can hear the claws shredding the comforter.

“You're so fucking _desperate_ for it, for me.” Chris shifts, takes his dick in hand and slides the blunt head along the rim of Isaac's hole, slapping the kid's ass as he tries to push back onto it.

“Oh no, not until I'm ready.” Isaac whines but buries his face in his paws and holds his trembling form still.

Chris lets his cock catch on the rim a few more times before he pushes himself into Isaac, one slow inch at a time, and he's talking the whole time, filth pouring from his lips as he sinks fully home, and has to take a minute to gather his control.

Isaac is keening, his tail curling to wrap around Chris' waist, as he pushes back.

“Hold still, kitten,” Chris mutters as he leans forward, and starts rolling his hips, nice and slow like he likes it, building gradually up to orgasm.

His hands slide around the boy, thumbs grazing along both nipples simultaneously, which causes Isaac to make a squeaking noise and clench tightly around Chris.

With a dark chuckle, he leans forward. “Mm, you like that don't you.”

Isaac can't answer, can't do anything but take it as Chris starts pounding into him, clever fingers never leaving his nipples alone for a second, rolling and tugging, pinching and pulling.

And then when Chris sinks his teeth into the crook of Isaac's neck, it's all _too_ _much_ and he convulses beneath Chris, shooting onto the comforter.

The feel of being inside Isaac as he finds his release is enough to send Chris over the edge, and he makes a strangled shout as he thrusts one last time and holds, pulsing inside, filling Isaac with his come.

Instead of pulling away, he stays inside Isaac, tugs the boy into his arms and wraps around him, clinging tightly as Isaac nuzzles his arm.

After a second, Isaac moves, and they both gasp as Chris slides free, and Isaac turns in the older man's arms.

“Chris,” he whispers softly, and the whiskey has worn off enough by this time that Chris is fully aware of what he's done. He waits for recriminations that never come, instead, Isaac dips in, presses soft kisses against the older man's lips. “Thank you,” he murmurs.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if I need to tag anything.


End file.
